


тнe dιɢιтαl lαdy | dιɢιмoɴ ғroɴтιer |

by murpmurp



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Action/Adventure, Digimon Frontier - Freeform, F/M, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murpmurp/pseuds/murpmurp
Summary: Mia Fujiyama is a 16 year old girl with a good head on her shoulders. Of course, she's had her fair deal of hardships throughout her life but that's one thing she loves about herself. She loves that no matter what she's been through, she can still smile through the pain and continue to help others even though she's in pain herself. Ophanimon recognizes this and entitles Mia to the title of Digital Lady.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also under my Quotev alli-san.

_"Celestial Arrow!" the light angel cried as her signature bow formed from her fingertips. Her golden strands of hair flowing behind her as she locked her fierce gaze on her opponent, Lucemon._

_A bright white arrow pierced through the air at the speed of light. Electricity radiated off the arrow as it grew closer towards Lucemon. The evil humanoid digimon laughed as he merely knocked the arrow away as if it was nothing. The angel growled as she stood her ground, her gaze never wavering._

_"Angewoman or should I call you the Digital Lady?" tempted Lucemon as he smirked._

_Angewoman glared at him. "You shall call me by no name you foul creature!"_

_"Please darling,” Lucemon pouted, “We are of the same species. As angel digimon, we are holy and pure. You could always stop now and become my queen over the new digital world..."_

_Angewomon’s aura rapidly grew darker as she grew closer and closer towards Lucemon. "Why would I do that? You've murdered my friends and injured countless more. You are a sorry angel that our master was wrong about. You are good for nothing but destruction and death!”_

_She could hear the calls of desperation and fear from what was left of her friends. With the wounds they had sustained, they would surely die but as long as Angewomon stood; she would protect them with her entire being._

_"As the Digital Lady, it is my sworn duty to protect the Legendary Warriors and I have failed. Yet as another agreement, I promised that I would even give up my own life, my fractal code, my data, or anything that would help them. If killing myself means that you die as well, I will surely murder you and myself," Angewomon said as her pure aura began to fade completely._

_The two Legendary Warriors, AncientGarurumon and AncientGreymon, yelled as her aura faded until it was nothing. Angewomon's breathing became labored as she fell to the ground. Her golden hair began to turned darker until it was a darker brown. Lucemon stood above her in confusion. In an instant, he was pushed back along with the two Legendary Warriors as the dark and powerful aura surrounded the entire cave._

_"Angewomon, you can't do this!" AncientGreymon yelled._

_Angewomon looked back at her two most trusted friends. Her eyes locking with not only her best friend but her lover as well. Tears were starting to fall as her head fell to the shattered earth._

_Lucemon hissed as he tried to get back up, but this powerful dark power was even greater than his own. He was on his hands and knees when he felt the ground start to shake. Rocks fell and the wind blew faster than the AncientKazemon's attack. A white and black wing sprouted out of the darkness and in a flash of black and white, a new digimon appeared._

_The new digimon was a mixture of light and darkness. The colors of black and white swished around her like tentacles. The sheer being of this power made Lucemon scramble for his feet but even he, he most powerful digimon, was frozen by her steel gaze._

_"Lucemon," a double voice flowed from the digimon’s lips. From where the two legendary warriors laid, AncientGarurumon forced himself to get up as he tried to take a step. "The level of evil you have achieved is one that does not belong in either world. You must die here old friend and it will be done by the hands of Mastemon!"_

_AncientGarurumon screamed out, "No! You'll kill yourself fighting him!"_

_"Then so be it!" Mastemon shouted and flew towards Lucemon. All twelve of her black and white wings flexed as she soared through the air towards the shocked (and angry) Lucemon._

_"Eternal Flame of Darkness!"_

_As Mastemon raced towards Lucemon, flames of darkness formed at the tips of her wings. The flames built  until they formed a charged beam that flew and made direct contact with Lucemon's face. The digimon screamed in pain as he was burned by the power of light and darkness._

_Before Lucemon could even get back up, a white boot connected with the side of his face sending him across the air and against a stone wall. The cave around him crumbled as the wall collapsed and large shards of rock fell. AncientGaurumon yelled as Mastemon continued to use her dark power to attack Lucemon continuously._

_"AncientGreymon," he whispered as his breathing returned to him just a little. He turned to his best friend with pain and tears in his eyes. "Her power..."_

_AncientGreymon struggled to get back up. "I know. I can feel it. She won't be able to make it much longer."_

_"Mastemon stop! You're killing yourself!" AncientGarurumon yelled as he stood up with a burst of power and desperate determination._

_As soon as he said that, a powerful punch was delivered to the side of Mastemon's face. She fell to the ground at lightning speed and crashing harshly. A labored wheezed escaped her lips as she rolled onto her stomach._

_Lucemon growled as he flew above her. "You insolent bitch!"_

_AncientGarurumon growled as he charged at the angel digimon. His kendo sword slashing him back a few feet giving him just a few moments to grab Mastemon and hurry to cover._

_"Mastemon," he whispered as he looked at the fallen digimon._

_Her blue and red eyes blinked open as the tears began to fall. Her body was bruised, broken, and beaten. Her breathing was short ragged puffs as she tried to get as much air as she could into her fallen lungs. She looked at the Warrior of Light, her lover. Her black gloved hands came to cup his face._

_"I swore that I would protect you. I may have failed, but I hope that one day, I may redeem myself. I have sacrificed myself, tainted my purity, and I have tried to the best of my ability to help you all. I hope you can forgive me AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon. I hope all of the others can forgive me for they were not laid to rest in vain." she whispered as she smiled at her friends. Even in her last moments, her gaze was filled with nothing but pure conviction._

_"You never failed us my dear. You fought harder than any of us here," he cried as he held her body closer to his. He tried to feel her aura, he tried to feel anything from her but all he could feel was her quickly fading heartbeat._

_Her breathless laugh echoed throughout the dark and silent place. "My lover, you always seem to make me smile. I love you so much. I promise that this will not be the last of us my Warrior of Light and do not think I have forgotten about you my friend of Flame. Come place your hand on me, for this is the last I can give you until we meet again."_

_AncientGreymon placed his hand on her head and with a bright light, a powerful aura surrounded the three close friends. Light filled the dark cavern as powerful surges of light bounced off the stone walls. The dark stone turned to white crystal as her power surged from her body._

_In the instant it started, it was all over. Lucemon uncovered his eyes and glared at the only two standing there. Mastemon was nowhere to be seen, but her presence was thereand if anything, her sacrifice had given the two warriors what they needed. The two ancient digimon were healed to the best of her abilities and by the look on the Warrior of Light's face; Lucemon was the next to go._

_The two ancient digimon nodded at each other and with their most powerful attack, flew straight at the beaten digimon._

_"I will always love you my Warrior of Light. Prevail for we will see each other again!"_


	2. All Aboard Part 1

"Good afternoon mom!" Mia yelled as she walked through the door of her family's small apartment.

Her mother poked her head out of the small kitchen. She had her usual big, goofy grin on her face. "Hey sweetheart! How was dance practice today?"

Mia groaned as she put all of her bags on the creme carpet beside her door and went into the kitchen. She flopped herself onto the island counter and said, "It was okay. Coach Yuri got mad once again and lectured for about an hour and then told us we weren't doing anything so then she lectured for another ten minutes before actually letting us work."

Her mother's musical laugh echoed through the kitchen. Mia giggled as well as she watched her mother flour the chicken. Mia's mother always reminded her of her life back in America. Mia, her mother, father, and younger sister moved to Japan almost three years ago. Mia took a lot of time to get use to the new cultures of Japan, but one thing that never went away was the western style of fried foods!

"Well it's only around five, so your sister and father shouldn't be back for awhile. Why don't you go out and have some fun? You've been working really hard. Oh and why I'm thinking about it, your math teacher called earlier and told me that the boy you've been tutoring so hard... What's his name? Taki, Timmy, Takuya! That's it! He made his first A on your last test!"

Mia smiled and said, "Really? That's awesome! I’m glad I could help him!"

Mia's mother smiled and put the chicken in the span and placed it on the stove before walking over to her daughter. Mia looked very much like her in many ways. Mia inherited her hickory colored hair that fell to the middle of her breast and brown, sparkling eyes. Her figure was petite, but fit due to many years of dance lessons. She was around five foot two, only a little shorter than her mother. Even though she may look similar to her mother, Mia's personality was shaped more by her father.  Mia was awkward but kind while also being shy, ambitious and bubbly. Mia’s personality was very contradicting to itself.

"Now, I'm going to give you some money and you'll go out and get you something! I know it hasn't been easy on you, but just know that she would be so proud of you baby. You've grown into a swell young lady and your father and I are also proud of you," Mia's mother smiled.

Mia whimpered and hugged her mother tight. "Thanks mom. I couldn't do it without you and so many of the new friends I've made here. I love you and I am so thankful that you're here for me."

Mia took the money from her mother's hands. She felt bad for taking the money from her mother. There were so many other things that the money could be used for, but Mia knew that if she tried to refuse; her mother would kill her.

Mia walked into her small teal bedroom and went over to her dresser. Tilting her head, she looked at the bulging number of clothes that hadn’t been folded in months. It was just the beginning of summer, so she wasn't going to wear any jeans any time soon. Mia hummed to herself as she threw out several outfits. Mia took off her dance clothes and replaced it with a white, lace up crop [top](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=176178213), a pair of dark washed shorts, a light yellow cardigan, and her signature black low top converse.

She put the money in the pocket of her cardigan and checked her cellphone to see what time it was. "It's 5:25 right now, so I guess I'll go to the arcade or get something to eat."

Mia ran out of the house yelling a quick goodbye to her mother and she received a be careful as she went out the door. Mia lived not too far from the arcade, it was only about fifteen minutes away. Mia slowed her pace down to a slow walk and tried to enjoy the scenery around her. Mia rarely ever got out of the house often. She was always doing something that kept her busy. Mia was someone who didn’t like to be active but her parents persisted that her and her sister develop at least one hobby. Mia would much rather be listening to kpop in her room or watching anime. For her, free time was far and in between because she was either busy with dance or something academic.

Mia had been walking for about ten minutes when she saw two people on the side of the street. One was a little girl and the other was a older woman. Mia smiled when the little girl caught her eye. The little girl smiled and Mia giggled when she saw the girl missing some of her front teeth. She bent down and said to the little girl, "Hello there cutie! What's your name?"

The little girl blushed and shyly said," My name is Rin. What's your name?"

"My name is Mia. How old are you Rin, if you don't mind me asking of course!"

"I'm seven! This is my mommy," Rin replied with a bright and beautiful smile on her face. Mia looked at the older woman and frowned at the sight of her. She was practically skin and bones. Her clothes were too baggy for her and she was dirty. Mia felt her heart cry out for them. She sent a little prayer before ruffling Rin's hair and walking over to the mother who looked at Mia with a curious glance.

"I can tell that you both are struggling right now. Please, it's not much, but it's what I can spare. Please take it and put it to good use," Mia said taking all the money her mother had given her. In all, her mother had given her around $40. She placed $25 in the mother’s hand.

"T-Thank you so much! With this, I can get me and my daughter clean!” The woman cried as she grabbed Rin's hand and pulled the girl away, down the road to the unknown.

"I hope I see you all again on better terms," Mia whispered as she looked around. Now that she had little money, she would have to settle on going to a fast food joint.

Mia smiled as she happily walked down the streets. It was such a beautiful and peaceful day. After that encounter, a joyful feeling was placed in her chest.

Mia's thoughts were interrupted when her phone started to beep from her pocket. Mia raised her eyebrows and took the little flip phone out to where she could clearly see the screen.

 _'Do you want to start?'_ The message said.

"Wonder who this is... I don't see any contact information, but what the heck! You only live once. I just hope it's not a stalker..." Mia said out loud as she clicked the yes button.

A strange symbol appeared on the screen and a female's voice sounded from the device.  _"Mia Fujiyama, you have been chosen for the greater purpose of not only your world but another. It's time for you to accept your title and fulfill your destiny."_

Mia shuddered at the tone of the lady.  She had a feeling that this was greater than some prank. "Who is this? How do you know my name?"

_"You have been chosen for the greater good. Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyugaoka Station. Do not be late."_

Mia looked at the time and saw that it was 5:35. Did she follow the voice or did she ignore it? Mia ran her free hand through her hair and looked at the phone.

"Will it help others?"

It was silent and for a minute, she thought she was all alone again. The phone lit up with the symbol again and the woman's voice called out to her again.

_"Yes, you will help many others by fulfilling your destiny."_

Mia nodded and tucked the phone away safely before she broke out into a sprint. She would have to hurry if she wanted to make it. She would do whatever it takes to help others.


	3. All Aboard Part 2

"Takuya, slow down!" Mia screamed as her friend weaved themselves through the crowded train station.

"We only have a few minutes to get there Mia! Do you expect me to skip and frolic like a ballerina?" Takuya screamed as he jerked her once again to the right.

"I expect you to be very gentle with me you idiot!" Mia screamed as she was shoved through the train doors.

Mia screamed as she fell face first onto the dirty train floor. She held her nose as she turned to look at the nervous boy sitting beside her. After Mia had decided to follow the mystery lady, she ran into Takuya quite literally as they almost got hit by a speeding truck. Mia knew Takuya fairly well because she not only tutored him, but he was a good friend of hers outside of school. They never really got the chance to hang out because Mia was so busy.

"Takuya, you need to calm down! See we made it just in ti-" Mia was cut off as everyone's phone began to ring.

Mia looked down at her phone and then looked around. It was only hers, Takuya's, and another boy across from them who got the message.

_'Transfer to the 6 o'clock subway from Shibuya Station.'_

Takuya screamed jumping up. Mia screeched and jumped back from him.

"GIVE ME A BREAK! I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!" He yelled. Mia blushed as everyone looked at the two of them, including the cute boy across from them.

He had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail with a blue and gray bandanna. He had on a blue jacket over a yellow t-shirt. His jeans were blue as well and his sneakers were white with blue stripes. Mia blushed as she looked at him. She had never seen him before, so he probably didn't go to the same school as her and Takuya did.

Mia laughed nervously when they caught each others eyes. He simply stared at her while she became a blushing mess again.

Takuya grabbed her hand and waited impatiently for the doors to open. It seemed like forever, but the doors finally opened and Takuya pulled her outside only to stop and look around.

Mia raised any eyebrow. "Uh, why did we stop Takuya?"

"I have no idea where I am..." Takuya said rubbing the back of his head. Mia looked at him funny. 

"Are you serious? You come to find your destiny and you can't even navigate a subway station!" Mia yelled as she smacked Takuya upside the head.

"Well, maybe he knows. Let's follow him!" Takuya said quickly, taking off after the boy in blue.

Mia sighed before running pass Takuya. No wonder they were going to be late. Takuya ran like a sloth! Mia smirked as she heard Takuya yelp as she pulled him along. She weaved in and out of the people and through the machines. She finally caught sight of the boy as he got into the elevator.

"Hurry!" Takuya screamed in Mia's ear.

Mia focused her eyes and sprinted harder than she ever had trying to make it into the elevator. In slow motion, she saw the doors get closer and closer to shutting. Mia's heart broke as she watched the opening get smaller and smaller.

"I'm not giving up," she whispered as she looked back at Takuya's broken face. No, she wasn't doing this for herself. She was doing this for the sake of others and she could not let them down! "Hold on Takuya!"

Takuya screamed as Mia leaped into the elevator just as it was closing. Takuya landed face first against the window in the back. He was just getting his vision back with Mia collided with his back, sending him straight into the window again. They both groaned as they tried to sit up.

Mia wiped her forehead and sat on her bottom. She looked at Takuya and instantly felt bad. She reached over and looked at the bump on his forehead. Their faces were close to each others, close enough to where their breaths mingled.

"Are you okay?" She whispered lightly stroking the bruise. Takuya looked at her for a minute before a blush crawled up the back of his neck and he nodded before looking behind her.

The boy in blue started at the two idiots in front of him.

"Hey, did you get a message as well?" Mia asked standing up with a friendly smile on her face. On the inside, she felt like dying. Is this what a crush felt like?

He sighed before turning back around and leaning against the elevator wall promptly ignoring them. Mia gasped at his rudeness.

"Hey!" Takuya said. "You could have answered the girl at least."

Mia just shook her head. It was quiet for a moment before the elevators speed began to increase little by little until it felt like there was no gravity. The elevator shot pass the basement floor and was free falling down. Mia clung to Takuya for dear life. Takuya squeezed her back as the elevator got faster and faster before it came to a sudden halt against the ground. Mia let go of Takuya with a yelp and silently laughed as he fell to the floor in a heap.

Their phones started beeping and the woman said,  _'It is up to you now.'_

Mia smiled and looked back at Takuya before giving him a giant hug. "I hope to see you again Takuya! Be careful and thanks!"

Mia also sent a smile to the boy in blue as she ran out the elevator doors and to the nearest train.

Mia smiled as she turned and looked at all of the trains. A bluish silver and orange train towards the left caught her sight and something in her heart pulled her towards it. She walked slowly and peeked her head inside the car.

There was no one in there, so Mia sat alone in the car until all of the doors to the cabin closed. Mia sighed and laid her head against the train wall. Her eyes closed and she thought about how crazy everything had been so far in the last few hours.

She had only been at dance practice mere hours ago and now she was on a train headed to who knows where and her destiny, all by herself.

She also thought about the mysterious boy in blue. Even though she had never seen him before in her life, she felt as if part of her knew him from somewhere. Mia sighed and shrugged. It would be no use to worry herself in a situation like this when she knew she would never see him again. Mia opened her eyes and looked around the train car. It was bare besides a picture that hung on the wall. Mia walked to the picture as soon as the train began to move.

There were eleven creature that looked a little like humans standing side by side. There was one that looked like a giant blue, red, yellow, and orange beetle. Mia cringed as she looked at it. She had never liked bugs.

The next one looked like a beautiful, rainbow winged fairy. Something in Mia's chest burned as well, liked she knew that creature. She shook her head and looked at the next two. One was a giant mammoth and the other was a beautiful mermaid holding a trident. Another one appeared to look like the Egyptian Sphinx and the other one looked like an advanced version of the Trojan horse. The next one was one that looked like a circular volcano and the one standing beside that one looked like a mirror wizard.

That wasn't all of the them though. Mia looked at the last three and for some unexplainable reason, her heart started to hurt worse. She placed her hand on her chest and cried out as it hurt. The last three stood together with a radiant aura around them. One was a red and orange, winged dinosaur; while the last two looked human.

Mia's heart began to race. "Huh?" She whispered as her vision turned spotty. "What's happening to me?"

The last two stood together with smiles on their faces. The lady was a beautiful angel digimon with gold, flowing hair and a mask over her face. She had eight long beautiful white wings that stood behind several of the large creatures. A pink ribbon folded around her body and her [outfit](http://nrizo.deviantart.com/art/Angewomon-414905695) was a little showy, but none the less; she was amazing and beautiful. The one standing next to her smiled down at the angel lady with such love and admiration. His mask was partially off and he was handsome. His two bright yellow swords were in front of him as one arm was over the angel’s shoulder.

Mia fell to her knees as the light forced her to close her eyes. She fell to her side.

"Help me!" She screamed grabbing her head as voices called out to her. She couldn't tell if they were real or in her head.

As her eyes closed one last time, she could barely hear the doors opening under the sounds of voices in her head. A flash of blue and yellow swirled in her final vision.


	4. Reunited! Warriors of Light

_Laughter rang loud through the castle as Angewomon walked down the corridor. Zephymon walking next to her._

_"Are you certain dear friend? They are only champion level digimon. Surely, you do not need me to help you," Angewomon said to her best friend._

_"Angewomon, please. I don't need your help. I just don't want to go by myself. They totally creep me out!" Zephymon pleaded with Angewomon._

_The two laughed again and walked into the golden dining room filled with the other legendary warriors. Angewomon smiled brightly and ran towards her friends but more importantly, she was running towards the white and blue wolf digimon in front of her. His smile reached his eyes as he held his arms arms open for the angel digimon._

_Angewomon laughed as she jumped into his arms. "I am so happy to see you all safe!"_

_Lobomon laughed as he sat the digimon down. His hands lingering around her waist as he kept her close to him. Angewomon's hands rested against his armored covered chest. She was about two feet shorter than him as she rested around five feet and eleven inches. Lobomon stood around seven feet tall and loved the fact that he had to pick Angewomon up every time she wanted to hug or kiss him._

_"Hey, why can't we get that when we return home?" Lowemon pouted as he held his arms open for his friend to come and give him the same treatment._

_Angewomon laughed as she pulled out of Lobomon's hold. She went to the warrior of darkness and gave him a bear hug as well. He laughed and patted her on her head as she was shorter than him._

_"Lowemon, you surely know that I love all of you but I love Lobomon much more than any of you!" Angewomon bluntly said as she went back to the wolf digimon and hugged him tightly._

_Lobomon smirked down at his angel digimon and picked her up to where their faces were close together. Angewomon blushed as she wrapped her arms around her lovers neck._

_"I love you too babe," he whispered putting her blond hair behind her ear. He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Angewomon smiled as she pulled him closer._

_"I love you the most Lobomon," she whispered back to him as they pulled apart._

_He began to shake with laughter as a bright white light appeared._

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!" a voice called out to Mia.

She groaned as she placed her hand on her head. "W-What happened?"

"I don't know. You just freaked out and passed out," a male voice said from behind her.

She opened her eyes and turned around. Her cheeks turned red as she looked at the mystery boy in blue and yellow. She stood up hastily as she bowed to him, her cardigan flying everywhere.

"I am so sorry!" She said over and over again.

"Whatever," he said continuing to lean against the train's door. Mia stood there looking at him with a confused looked. Why was he so angry and rude?

"Why are you so rude and angry all the time?" She asked bluntly. The kid looked at her with a glare and looked out the window.

'Okay, so maybe that's not a good way to start a conversation,' Mia thought slouching as she sat on the train seat.

It was silent for a few minutes before she tried talking to the boy again. "What's your name? My name is Mia Fujiyama."

The boy continued to look out the window as he answered, "I'm Koji Minamoto."

Mia smiled brightly at Koji. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Koji!"

"Yeah, whatever," he said not looking like her and just like that, all of her chances at making friends with the mystery boy were flushed down the drain. A mushroom cloud appeared over her as she sulked.      

She sighed as she looked out the window as well. They were just passing over a metal city when a stream of data shot out. She perked up and Koji stuck his head out the train window. Mia freaked out and tugged him back in the train. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"You can't just stick your head out of a window!" she said sitting back down in her seat.

He glared at her and rubbed the spot on his jacket where she had grabbed him. Mia just turned away as she watched him.

Mia was a girl who never sought attention. When she was hurting or needing something, she would put it off because she felt as if her problems were not real or they were insignificant. She would put on a fake smile and tell herself that everything was one hundred percent okay when in all reality, everything was close to falling apart.

The train came to a stop about ten minutes later. Mia smiled as she stood up and stretched. The car door opened and Koji was the first to walk out with Mia following hot on his trail. She awkwardly stood there looking at him. She shuffled before she chose to speak.

"Koji," she whispered as she clasped her hands in front of her. Koji looked over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think that I could travel with you for a little while? I really don't like being by myself in places I don't know."

Koji looked at her for a minute, but before he could reply; their cell phones started to beep. Mia reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out her phone.

"What the heck is this thing?" Mia yelled looking at the bulky walkie-talkie.

Koji sighed before turning to look at her with the same object in his hands; hers was white and pink while his was white and blue.

 _"This is a D-Tector,"_  the mysterious woman's voice called out to them. _"Mia Fujiyama and Koji Minamoto, it is time to commence your search."_

Mia raised an eyebrow. Koji looked down at his D-Tector and said, "What are we searching for?"

The way he said we made Mia blush as she looked at him. His blue eyes stared at the thing while his forehead was scrunched up. Pieces of his black hair framed his face and in that moment; Mia thought that he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen.

_"For the spirits,"_

"Well lady, where can we find these spirits?" Mia asked nicely while Koji glared at the object.

"How do you know my name and what do you mean spirit?"

Mia sighed before a map appeared on both of their D-Tectors.

"Hey, if you don't want me to come with you then I'll just walk in front of you or behind you. I don't want to bother you.. Just be careful!" Mia smiled brightly as she began to follow the map on her D-Tector. She walked in front of Koji about twenty feet so she wouldn't bother him. She could feel his stare on her back and bit her lip.

'Maybe I should just begin running. I'm just bothering him anyways.' Mia thought as she looked over to see him stopped looking at something behind the metal homes. “But like he said, it's whatever. He can deal with it.”

Mia sighed as her heart and mind battled with each other. Part of her wants to lose him but the other small pestering part wants to stay by his side. She shook her head clearing her thoughts.

* * *

Mia smiled as she finally got to a giant hole in the wall. The map on her device shut off as she walked through the opening. It looked something like a boiler room but bigger.

Mia hugged herself as she noticed the only thing that lit the room were old fashioned torches. Mia wasn't scared of the dark, she just didn't like being alone in the dark.

Mia walked for awhile and soon as she was about to head back. She heard someone screaming. She began to run towards the sound. She came to an opening that led to a dome looking place where there were two boys in the center being attacked by white looking creatures.

She wasted no time running to them and hitting the marshmallow demons away. The creatures looked at her with vicious red eyes. The two boys looked at her in shock and Koji looked at her from above with a scowl on his face.

"She going to get herself hurt over some people she doesn't know," he sighed but turned serious when he saw the monsters come after them. He contemplated on whether he should help them or not.

Her screams rang through the dome and something in him snapped. He felt as if some part inside of him urged him, no needed him to save her. Koji slid down the long pole and to the ground where he picked up a stray pipe.

He glared at the white creatures. They were scared of these things? He smirked as he caught Mia's wide brown eyes. The creatures ran towards him and Koji knocked them away with the pipe.

They kept coming and coming, but Koji was ready. Mia watched on in hopelessness. She wanted to help him. She didn't want him to get hurt. She didn't understand these feelings, but she wanted to be fighting beside him.

"This guy is serious!" the boy in the blue and yellow jumpsuit said in awe of the black haired boy.

Mia nodded slowly as he spun all of the digimon off the pipe. The creatures flew and hit the dome walls. As their leader fell to the ground, another data stream formed around him and a bright light engulfed him.

Mia screamed when she saw the gross monster appear.

"KOJI!" she screamed as the monster said something about eating them. It turned towards her and opened its mouth. It all happened in slow motion as the green sludge came towards her. She closed her eyes as she wished it would end quickly. Arms enveloped her body as she was pressed against the chest of Koji. He pushed themselves out of the attacks way and onto the ground far away from the large forming hole.

She wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up and began to run to safety.

Takuya, a girl, and two small creatures ran into the opening and saw what was happening.

"Mia!" Takuya yelled as he pressed random buttons on what appeared to be his own D-Tector. He began to yell as he saw the boy and Mia almost fall in the large hole. Koji sat on the ground, his arms still wrapped around Mia as she glued herself to him.

"SPIRIT!" he yelled as his fractal code appeared and he began to transform.

Mia gasped as she watched Takuya turn into a blond headed fire creature. He pushed the sludge creature against a wall and cause the creature to rapidly spit out his acid things.

He appeared in front of them again and knocked the incoming attack away from them. He looked over and saw the two of them looking at him with amazement. He smirked as the bright light engulfed him, turning him back into Takuya. He froze and looked at himself.

"HUH?" he yelled as Mia and Koji stood up.

Mia watched in fear as she looked at the creature rising up. "I'm still here!" It's voice yelled and he unleashed his biggest attack yet.

All three of them screamed as it headed for them. Takuya ran to grab a hold of Mia as the ground began to shake, yet he was too late as she and Koji slipped into the endless black hole.

Their eyes locked as she reached for his hand. She didn't want to die but something inside of her told her it was all going to be okay. Their fingertips finally touched and Koji pulled her close to him as they continued to fall. Koji didn't know why he did this, but he couldn't help it. A part in him was once again determined to keep her safe and it was really irritating.

The bright light engulfed the two teens and there lay two... things. One was the angel and the other was the wolf from her dream and picture. Koji held her tighter as the beings eyes opened to stare at them.

The angel figure called out to Mia and something... supernatural occurred. Mia untangled herself from Koji and held her D-Tector out as he did the same. Their instincts taking over and in a sense, making both of them calmer.

"SPIRIT!" They both yelled and the same white light that they saw with Takuya engulfed them.


	5. Light's Duo

Takuya and the others watched in horror from the safety of one of the opening as Mia and Koji fell. Mia's fading scream tearing Takuya to pieces.

Takuya placed his hands over his face as tears formed. He would never forgive himself for not catching her in time.

Lights flashed and the gasps of awe from the others brought Takuya back. His eyes landed as two figures entered his focus and his gaze fell on the female digimon.

Standing in front of Raremon, were two new digimon that were obviously Koji and Mia. The [ang](http://nrizo.deviantart.com/art/Angewomon-414905695)el digimon stood in front of the wolf digimon who stood with his arms crossed. Her wings were long and white. Her hair swirled around her in golden swirls as it went past her waist. A pink ribbon with strange markings entangled her wrists and wrapped around her body.

The wolf digimon stood taller than the angel digimon. He was nearly over seven feet tall, while she stood around six feet tall. His eyes peered down at the digimon in front of him as she stood straight and firm against his chest. His blue and white scarves wrapping around them.

"Whoa! She's so pretty!" the girl yelled as she looked at the girl digimon.

"No, the other ones cooler!" said the other two boys, pointing to the wolf digimon.

The white creature pulled his book out and flipped through the pages. "Indeed they are both cool. The wolf digimon is the Warrior of Light, Lobomon!"

He flipped through the book, but only found a little section at the very end of the book. He gasped as he dropped the book to look at the angel digimon, who stood in front of Lobomon like a guardian of sorts.

"What's up Bokomon?" the girl asked looking over his shoulder to semi-read the book it was holding.

"That digimon is Angewomon, an archangel type digimon. Not much is known about her, but there are rumors about her. She is known as the Digital Lady!" Bokomon whispered with a blush on his face as Naemon began to squeal.

"Well, who's that?" the girl questioned. Bokomon tried answering but the shouts of Raremon broke their train of thought.

"Acid Sludge!"

Lobomon and Angewomon were,  _literally,_  faster than the speed of light as they flew/ran towards the sewer digimon.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon shouted as he ran. Angewoman right beside him as she flew.

She had her wings to the floor as Lobomon jumped. She smirked as a bow formed from her white gloves. A golden arrow of pure light power appeared. "Celestial Arrow!"

Lobomon's Lobo Kendo landed right in the center of Raremon's head as Angewomon's attack hit him under the chin. Raremon screamed in pain as his fractal code appeared. Both legendary digimon landed near each other. Angewomon took her position in front of Lobomon with her back pressed against his chest as he stood looming over her. They both took out their D-Tectors.

"Fractal Code, Digitize!" Half of Raremon's fractal code went to Angewomon and the other to Lobomon.

It was silent as Angewomon turned to look at Lobomon with tears in her eyes. Lobomon stared at her with a powerful emotion. His hand grabbed hers as she turned towards him.

"Another time my dear," he whispered kissing her hand as they both turned back into humans.

Mia fell to the ground as she saw spots in her vision. Her breathing was labored as sweat covered her body. What the hell just happened?

Takuya knelt beside Mia as he looked over her for any injuries. Mia laughed lightly as she stood up on her feet. Takuya then went over to help Koji up.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled at Takuya. "I don't need your help or anyone else's."

Mia stood in shock as she looked at him. "But I guess I should thank you for helping me."

A bright smile showed on Mia's face as she clasped her hands in joy. She knew that there was something good in Koji. He stood and turned to look at the others with a soft expression on his face. His blue eyes staring at Mia with a confused look on his face.

"I always repay my debts," Koji said.

Takuya looked at him appalled. "I didn't do it so you had to pay me back ya know?"

Koji ignored his statement and said, "My name is Koji Minamoto. What's yours?"

Takuya still looked at him as Mia looked between the two. Koji began to get irritated. "Are you going to tell me your name or not? I can't repay you if I don't know it."

Takuya snapped out of his daze and answered. "My name is Takuya Kanbara. The others are Zoe, JP, and Tommy."

Koji scratched his nose as he looked at them. He held his hand up and began to walk away. Mia panicked as she ran after him ignoring the calls from Takuya and the other kids.

"Well why is she going with him?" JP asked as he watched the brown haired girl disappear with a pout on his face.

Bokomon looked as well as he turned to look at the four digidestined. "The Digital Lady is the protector of the Legendary Warriors. Yet while she is their protector, she also served as the lover of Lobomon!"

Zoe gasped as he clasped her hands in front of her. Her eyes forming large hearts. "That is so romantic!"

Takuya's eye twitched as he glared at her. "That's such a girly thing to say!"

Zoe glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

 

"Koji, wait up!" Mia yelled as she followed him.

Koji rolled his eyes as he kept walking. This girl set a feeling inside his gut that he just couldn't describe. The worst part was not knowing if these feelings were good or bad.

"Hey! Slow down!" She screamed causing his to turn sharply, glaring at her.

"What?" he growled.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she placed her hands on her bare knees trying to catch her breath.

"None of your business!"

"I wanted to travel with you. I mean, since we worked really well as a team back there. I mean, only if you wanted to," Mia stuttered out looking at him with a blush on her face.

Koji looked at her for a moment and scowled at her. "No, I do not want to travel with you. You're annoying and you bother me. So go find your friend Takuya and leave me the hell alone!"

Mia looked at him with wide brown eyes. She looked at the trees, the ground, and then looked at him with tears in her eyes. She swallowed sharply and nodded slowly.

"O-Okay. Just be s-safe from those creatures out there," she said breathing harder and harder. The pressure in her eyes and chest getting ready to explode.

Koji's simply stared as she walked away from him. He sighed and grabbed her wrist. She turned sharply, snatching her wrist from him. A small, forced smile on her face as she spoke.

"It's okay. Don't change your feelings just because you saw me get upset. Just be safe out here," she whispered before running away in the opposite direction.

Koji groaned as he leaned against a tree. Not only did he just yell at an innocent girl, but he also left her to wander around here alone. He sighed and laid back against the tree with his arms under his head. Koji shrugged as he watched the tiny little creatures fly through the sky.  It wasn't his fault she was annoying. Plus, she was old enough to take care of herself.

Yet, Koji felt something inside him stir. He rubbed his eye and frowned. Ever since the fight with Raremon and his acquired his newly found spirit, Koji felt different. It felt like he had become complete but still felt like something was missing. When he and Mia were fighting together, his spirit and hers felt connected, like they knew what the other was thinking.

His stomach flipped as he leaned back against the tree again. Koji hadn't felt this way in such a long time that it honestly scared him. If anything happened to her, he felt he would be responsible but Koji shrugged anyways letting the feeling ride off his shoulders.

She'd be fine... or at least he hoped.


	6. She Knew Better

Mia sat quietly against a large tree. She had been walking for what seemed like hours since she had split with the other Digidestined. At first, they all seemed reluctant to let her go off on her own but she reassured them with a brave smile and a nod to see each other again soon. 

Frankly, Mia was embarrassed to travel with them after her small argument with Koji. Though they may not have known about it, she still felt like an intruder and she did not want to burden the others. Mia sighed softly and fought the dark thoughts away. 

Her eyes scanned over the vast forest that surrounded her. The trees were tall and the canopy covered most of the ground with a cool shade. The trees varied between height and leaves; some were tall and dark brown while others were narrow and leafy green. It amazed Mia that something so similar to her could suddenly seem so foreign. The berries and fruit on the trees smelled exactly like the ones in Japan and Mia's stomach grumbled in hunger just thinking about all the yummy foods waiting for her back home. 

Her eyes glazed over as she spotted a delicious looking red berry. The shape was round but the seeds in it reminded her of a strawberry. She slowly say up, her light blue cardigan slipped from its place on her waist and onto the forest floor. The berry was glistening in her eyes and Mia just could not resist its tempting juices. 

Her hands grasped the berry and plucked it from the tree. She looked it over and the outside appeared to be alright so she decided it was good to eat. The berry was just on her lips when it was flung out of her hands and squished to the floor. A yelp escaped her lips as she jumped back from the digimon. 

"What was that for?" Mia questioned angrily. Her mood was turning sour by the minute. 

"Those berries are poisonous to humans!" the digimon rumbled, his eyes narrowing to look at her. 

Mia felt tense looking at the new digimon. Something in her gut told her to run away but she was alone and she was starting to regret not going with the others. 

"What's your name?" she asked keeping her eyes on the digimon. 

"My name Grumblemon. Me earth digimon," Grumblemon simply introduces himself. "Who are you human?"

"My name is Mia. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said sticking her hand out for him to shake. Grumblemon looked at her hand confusingly and simply turned away and walked away. 

"Wait up!" Mia calls out, "Can you show me nonpoisonous berries I can eat? I haven't been able to eat anything and I'm starving."

What she could not see was the smirk on his as his back was turned. His plan was going just fine and maybe this would be easier than he thought. This human, supposedly the Digital Lady, sure wasn't like her counterpart. His heart hurt a little thinking about the dangel digimon that was so close to him a long time ago. He shook his head and grumbled. This human was not Angewomon!

"Follow me!" he grumbled and began trekking through the forest. 

Despite the bad feeling in her gut, her gut was hungry and that's what she was following. She picked up her cardigan and ran to catch up with the little digimon.

* * *

Koji sat against the seats of the trailmon in thought. The sky was beginning to darken and the constant motion was lulling him into a peaceful state. 

His digivice was sitting in his hands and if looks could kill, this little thing would be fried! His mind ran through all of the events that happened in the past two days. Why was he chosen? Who are these creatures and who were they trying to save? He took a hand and ran it across his face. This was starting to irritate him. 

"What am I doing here?" he asked the device. "Why was I chosen and where am I going?" 

The air was still in the train car and Koji could have exploded when it stayed that way. His hopes started to dwindle but there was a light and a small map appeared on the screen. A red dot blinked on and off again. 

 _"Head to the Forest Terminal,"_ was all the voice said before disappearing. 

Koji's head fell back to rest against the window. A sigh fell from his lips but at least some questions were getting answered. 

* * *

The others couldn't be more excited as they left towards the Forest Terminal. JP had finally obtained his spirit and now, he felt like he was part of the team. HIs thoughts were happy and for once, he felt useful. 

The others chatted idly but something didn't feel right. 

"Hey guys," Zoe spoke softly, "Do you think Koji and Mia are alright? They have their spirits but I'm just really worried."

"When we saw Koji at Breezy Village, he said Mia wasn't with him and he thought she was with us. There's been no sight of Mia at any of the villages and no one knows where she is. I'd hate for her to get herself into trouble," Zoe sighed as her hand rested under her chin. 

The others felt the same worry but they knew Mia had a powerful spirit. She could take care of herself. 

* * *

Mia groaned as she sat up. Her vision was caked with dry blood and her head pounded. Little, high pitched voices filled her ears and she felt something slimy wipe across her face. She tensed and opened her eyes again but this time she could see. Surrounding her were little snail type digimon who seemed to be very worried. 

"Wh-What's going on?" Mia struggled to get out due to the increasing pain in her head. 

"We need to get out!" they all frantically said and the noise was too much for Mia. 

Her vision faded in and out until it was completely black


End file.
